odin_quest_youjoyfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeon
Dungeon System Enter the game, click the icon Event on the top right corner to open Event Panel and check relevant information. Deep Treasure Introduction After Father God Ymir was killed by Odin, massive blood flew out of Ymir. The scorching blood converged to a wild stream, surging up to the abyss, and became the first flood of the deserted age. This flood lasted for more than one century, submerged the remaining Frost Giants in the tribe. The treasure of Giant, including ancient weapons and pure magic crystals, had been buried under the Abyss. Those treasures attract warriors from all over the world, but the Ghost of Giant is guarding the entrance of Abyss, and only those who defeat it can enter it. It is said in the Deep Center perched a Six-headed Dragon and its servant Chris. Defeat them to obtain the Lost Treasure. Lv1: The Ghost of Frost Giants was smelted to a Flame Giant, roaring all day along to vent their unwillingness and hatred. Those unfaithful warriors will totally lose themselves and die in the lava. Lv2: In the Deep Center perch a Six-headed Dragon and its servant Chris. It is said the Six-headed Dragon is incarnation of Ymir, who guards the last treasure of Frost Giants. Rule 1. Players above Lv25 can enter from NPC Bauer in Medagate, either single or team, team mode at least 3 players (3-5). 2. Defeat the guardian Algalon and the Six-headed Dragon to obtain Star Fragments and A Bag of Good (a certain rate to get Super Blue equips less than Lv50 and Triumph Medals to exchange Blue equips). 3. Defeat Matchmen to get all kinds of accessories. 4. It includes single mode and team mode, opening for 24 hrs. Players can enter single mode for once and team mode for 3 times. 5. The maximum level of available BOSS of Deep Treasure is Lv55. Red Dragon Dungeon Introduction After the Gods created the world, a witch named Goff Eagye attempted to go to Gods’ Land to pursue with her powerful magic. In order to show Arthur Gods her powerful strength and enough godship, she slaved parts of the Dragon with scheme, and raised massive Dark Dragons. Goff Eagye decided to destroy the new world finally created by the Gods to revenge Arthur Gods’ refusing her request. Main city of human—Medagate becomes one of her targets. Under her enchantment, the lust of human ever expands, and the relation of races becomes more and more tense. Goff Eagye has the power to revive, which embitters the Gods who have to call up the warriors everywhere to seal her when she revives, since she’s weakest at that time. The warriors first have to find the cave where Goff Eagye raises Dark Dragons, defeat all the Dragon Eggs to find the true Goff Eagye, and then mass the most powerful strength to seal her again. Rule 1. Players above Lv25 can enter from NPC Gardner in Medagate with team for at least 3 players (3-5). 2. Defeat white Dragon Eggs in limited time to get massive Exp. 3. It’s a time limited Dungeon, once per day. Open time: 11:30~14:30, 19:30~22:30. Underground Temple Introduction As time goes on, the Black Dwarves have been tired of the endless smelting life. A part of the Black Dwarves put down their hatred and submitted them to the Forest God Wilda, promising they would be the Gods’ Servants permanently. They gained excellent beast training skills, which generated a collateral branch of Black Dwarf-- Dark Druid. They live in the most secret corners in the Dungeon. The secret corners are sprinkled with various domesticated Magic Pets, as well as the opportunities to the ultimate evolution of them. Rule 1. Players above Lv30 can enter from NPC Shrine Guardian in Medagate with team, at least 3 players (3-5). 2. No times limit every day. Open time: 9:00~10:00; 12:00~13:00; 15:00~16:00; 18:00~19:00; 21:00~22:00. 3. Kill all monsters to activate the final BOSS. SShop monsters drop Soul Shards; sShop BOSSES drop Pet Generic Pearls; final BOSSES drop precious Pet Exp Potion. Pirate Fortress Introduction Massive cursed Viking pirates will be the obstacles of the adventurers’ way. Only the true warriors can overcome numerous difficulties and reach to the destination. Take up your weapons, warriors! Save the dirty souls and send more heroes to Valhalla Temple. Rule 1. Time limited Dungeon. Open time: 10:00~11:00, 13:00~14:00, 16:00~17:00, 19:00~20:00, 22:00~23:00 every day. 2. Players above Lv30 and team with at least 3 people (3-5). 3. No times limit every day. 4. Defeat sShop monsters to obtain Soul Shards. 5. Shop BOSS won’t get hurt by skills; the two big BOSSES can revive in 10 seconds when the other dies. The revived HP is 30% of the full HP. Try to kill them at the same time. 6. Only BOSS can drop Senior Enhance Stones. Battle of Elfhame Introduction Eternity Well locates in Elfhame of Elf Nation and above it is the World Tree, which is the root of sustaining the world. Chaos Legion is coveting the power of Eternity Well and wanna destroy its vitality so as to invade Medagate continent. They have build Dark Portal on the edge of Aspenhaim as the beginning of invasion. In order to defense the Medagate continent, warriors do their best to fight against Chaos Legion. Rule 1. It opens on Lv50, and players enter it guided by captain. It concludes 3 difficulties, which correspond to the green and blue equips of Lv66, Lv72, Lv82. Players get chance to obtain green accessories, including ring, necklace and Relic. 2. Players over Lv50 can explore the Dungeons twice per day, difficulty unlimited. 3. It contains 3 stages: first stage: Defense, activate the old tree to fight against the monsters through collecting Spirit Seeds; second stage: Counterattack, destroy all the 6 Portals to end the attack; third stage: Purification, kill the final BOSS. 4. The 2 BOSSES of first stage have a certain rate to drop equips; the final BOSS of the third stage has a 100% rate to drop. 5. Items dropped will be distributed by rolling. Valkyrja's Test Introduction Five hundred and forty gates, Built in the glorious Valhalla Temple; Eight hundred warriors step outside the gate at one time, Devoting to the war against Fenriswolf. ---- Song of Geromney The grand Hall is the final affiliation of warriors and the symbol of glory! Only the warriors who get through all the challenges are qualified to enter the Temple and stand at the top of the world! Look up menially or look down proudly? Odin: I believe your answer won’t let me down! Mars: Fight for honor, my warriors! The door of Valhalla Temple is open for you! Valkyrja: Only the brave will be favored by the Godness! Rule 1.Players above Lv32 can enter from NPC Valkyrja Angelina in Medagate. 2.Single Dungeon. It opens for 24 hrs, twice per day. 3.Occupy: (only opened in Line 2) players can occupy and guard a level of Test, and accept the challenge of other players. The longer the time, the more the Exp. Successfully guard at 22:00 every night to get a chance to open Honor Treasure Chests to obtain Super Amulets! 4.Players can directly jump to LvX (X≤ the max level the player ever reached).